1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket for use in an electrical test of an IC, and particularly to an IC socket, which is capable of testing a high frequency characteristic of the IC.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various IC sockets have been invented to test a high frequency characteristic of an IC. For example, in an IC socket 50 shown in FIG. 17, a contact pin 54 is brought into contact with a terminal 52a of an IC 52 mounted on a substrate 51 and a wiring 53 formed on a substrate 51 in such a manner that the contact pin 54 mounts over the terminal 52a and the wiring 53. Then, the terminal 52a of IC 52 and the wiring 53 are electrically connected to each other through the contact pin 54 so as to test the frequency characteristic of IC 52. The contact pin 54 is rotatably attached to a tip of an arc spring member 56 whose one end is fixed to a cover 55. Then, the contact pin 54 is pressed to the terminal 52a of IC 52 and the wiring 53 by the spring force of the spring member 56, which elastically deforms between the descending cover 55 and the contact pin 54.
The above-structured IC socket 50 can establish an electric connection between the terminal 52a of IC 52 and the wiring 53 through the small contact pin 54, and shorten the connection distance between the terminal 52a of IC 52 and the wiring 53, allowing inductance components to be reduced (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Hei No. 9-74156).
However, the IC socket 50 only presses the contact pin 54 to the terminal 52a of IC 52 and the wiring 53 and it is not structured such that the surface of the terminal 52a is rubbed by the contact pin 54. As a result, such a possibility was pointed out that a natural oxide film, which covers the surface of the terminal 52a, was not be surely peeled.
As shown in FIG. 18, there is proposed an IC socket 58 set forth below (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication Hei No. 9-74156). Namely, substantially the central portion of an arc-shape contact pin 57, which is elastically deformable, is fixed to the cover 55, and both end portions 57a and 57b of contact pin 57 are pressed to the terminal 52a of IC 52 and the wiring 53, respectively. This allows the natural oxide film, which covers the surface of the terminal 52a, to be rubbed and makes it possible to establish an electric connection between the terminal 52a of IC 52 and the wiring 53 through the contact pin 57. However, in such a structure in which contact pin 57 as such is elastically deformed, since rigidity of the contact pin 57 must be retained, the downsizing of IC socket can be sufficiently improved. As a result, such a problem was pointed out that inductance components were not fully reduced.